DC COMICS: Arrow (s3 ep06 Guilty)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE TEAM ARROW IN THE MEDIA CW ARROW IN THE MEDIA "Guilty" is the sixth episode of the third season of Arrow, and the fifty-second episode overall. YOUTUBE: PLOT: Open with Arrow, Roy and Digs tracking members of the Culebras gang. Roy seems not to be himself. Inside they find all of them hanging upside down. One man mutters the name Paco before dying. "GUILTY" is written on the floor in blood. We flash back to Queen in Hong Kong. Waller has been unable to track down Chien Na Wei and the closest she's come is her courier. Maseo tells Queen his job is to find him and acquire the message he's carrying. Queen chases him, but the man is hit by a car. They find no message on him. Maseo is certain he must have stashed it on him. He thinks Queen saw it, but doesn't remember. In present day we see Laurel and her trainer Ted go out for tacos after a session. Roy asks Felicity to check his blood for traces for mirakuru. He tells her it's only because of his sleeping problems. Arrow tracks down the name Emilio Ortega, a gang member who goes by Paco. Arrow goes to his address and finds his body, along with GUILTY written on the floor. The lights turn on and we see that we're in Ted's gym. Laurel assures Arrow Ted has an alibi. Felicity tells Roy his blood is clean of mirakuru. He tells her about having strange dreams where he killed Sara by throwing arrows into her body. Lance shows up at the gym. Laurel assures her father that Ted is okay. She goes outside and tells Queen that Ted trains rough characters and feels one of them is upset with them. Queen doesn't trust Ted. Back in the Hong Kong flashback Queen gets help with his memory from Akio. In the back Maseo tells his worried wife that once they find Chien Na Wei his debt will be paid. Katana walks into the room and tells Queen her son is "off limits." She starts to work with him. Felicity has dug up a murder from six years earlier that matches the description of the gang deaths of the past few days. The MO -- brass knuckles, bodies strung up like punching bags, kills by a left-handed puncher -- is the same. Ted, a well-known MMA champ, was left handed. Arrow follows a tracker he put on Ted to another body in a storage locker. The locker is filled with brass knuckles and clipping about a vigilante. Ted comes up from behind and the two fight. Arrow gets him to the ground and Ted swears he's being set-up. Six years earlier Ted worked as a vigilante in the Glades. Ted says he's never seen the body. He tells him a storage locker key was left with the body. Ted says he's never intentionally killed anybody. The most recent death is a man named Albert Mancini. He is a magician's assistant who worked at the Sansa bar, the place where Ted accidentally killed a drug dealer during his vigilante days. Arrow continues to tell Laurel she should stay away from Ted. Felicity tells Roy that she created a virtual autopsy of Sara. She says the angle and velocity of the arrows was not consistent with a bow. But they could have come from somebody throwing them with mirakuru strength. She wonders if perhaps he had one last mirakuru "episode." Arrow and Ted go to Sansa bar. They walk in and a person wearing a mask who clearly knows Ted starts shooting at them. Queen chases the man off while police arrive and place Ted under arrest for the most recent body. Queen, Laurel and Digs return to HQ. Roy tells him he thinks he killed Sara. He apologizes but Laurel doesn't want to talk to him. After he leaves Laurel starts losing it. Queen reminds her they don't know anything for sure yet. In our flashback Katana helps Queen to "quiet" his memory. It works, as Queen can vision seeing the man drop the note near some boxes. Laurel shows up while Lance questions Ted and asks to have a few minutes. Ted fesses up that the man behind the mask is Isaac Stanzler. Stanzler was his apprentice and one night he got to a Culebras drug dealer before Ted. It turns out the murder from six years earlier was Isaac, not Ted. Back then Ted told Isaac to get lost. The charges against Ted are ultimately dropped. Digs suggests that perhaps it's time to cut Roy. He thinks that might be what it takes to get justice for Sara. Stanzler grabs Ted and Laurel outside the station. He tells them after Ted cut him loose he was tortured for months by the Culebras as payback. Stanzler forces Laurel to drive the three of them. During the drive Laurel calls Felicity and leaves the line open. Queen hears the car and Felicity traces the cell signal. Arrow, Roy and Digs arrive on the scene and help get the car stopped. Arrow and Digs get Ted and Laurel to safety while Roy and Stanzler fight. Stanzler tells Roy, sidekick-to-sidekick, that Arrow will abandoned him as soon as he does something wrong. Roy knocks him out as Arrow arrives. Roy says "don't abandoned me." "Never," is Arrow's response. Arrow pays Ted a visit at his gym. He asks him to stay away from Laurel. Ted says it's up to Laurel, that if she stops coming he'll leave her own. At the hospital Queen tells Laurel he'll never stop looking out for her. She asks about Roy and he says "Do you trust me?" Back at HQ Roy tells Queen he's going to turn himself in. Queen responds by doing the same memory trick Katana used on him years earlier. It helps Roy recall killing that police officer when he was high on mirakuru. Roy didn't kill Sara, but her death stirred up memories of the officer. Roy is still beside himself that he is a murderer. In our flashback Queen and Maseo find the note. It's an image with the hidden message: "CONTACT LI KUAN HUI." Maseo doesn't know who that person is, but tells Queen he's important if it's somebody Chien Na Wei cares about. In present day Laurel goes to Ted's gym and tells him no new charges will be filed related to his past vigilante work. She says she wants him to give her the tools to avenge Sara's death. He appears to agree. As Stanzler is taken from the station the two guards with him are hit with arrows. He looks up and sees a women with a bow. "I'm cupid, stupid," she tells him before firing. WHO'S WHO: MONITOR'S NOTES: Behind the Scenes * This episode marks the first appearance of Cupid. She shows up in two scenes. * Green Arrow's Boxing Glove arrow is shown in this episode! Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Arrow Category:Speedy Arsenal Category:Wildcat Category:Katana Category:Carrie Cutter - Cupid Category:Tatsu Yamashiro - Katana Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow